Who Knew
by XxMrs.xxMalfoyxX
Summary: Ginny got her heart broken by Harry. She wrote a note to no one in hopes of it helping her to get over him. But it got to someone she never expected. What will happen when she finds out? sorry...never been really good at summaries...
1. Two Years Earlier

Chapter 1 – two years earlier

Tears poured down her cheeks. He was gone. He was really, truly gone. No 'I love you' before he left. No note. No nothing. As she sobbed there on the floor of her flat she once shared with the man she loved, and her hand rested on her barely protruding stomach, her mind wandered back to the beginning.

~*~*Two Years Earlier*~*~

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed with silent tears falling down her cheeks. Her and Harry had another row in which Harry said he'd had enough. She knew he was thinking about leaving, she just didn't want to accept it. She clutched his picture to her chest and brought her knees to her chin and rocked. She heard a door close and shuffling around in the living room. Harry was sleeping on the couch again. That makes the third time this week. She crawled to the head of the bed and laid her head on the pillow. She clutched the picture tighter as she fell into a hurt filled sleep.

Light shown through the windows and pierced Ginny's eyes. She pulled the blanket over her head and groaned. She knew she had to get up. She had to make up with Harry just like every other time they got in a row. The he would tell her how much he loved her and how he would never leave her, then they would end up in bed and out of breath and hour later. To be honest, she was getting pretty sick of that also, but she would never admit it as long as he was still there.

She uncovered her face and sat up. The closet was open and half empty. Drawers were pulled out of the dresser. And little things around the room were missing. _Maybe not_. She threw the blanket off her and slipped on her slippers. The halls were the same, half the pictures were missing.

"Harry?" she called. Nothing. "Harry?" she called again. Still nothing. She entered the living room and found half the things there missing as well. There was a small slip of paper sitting alone of the coffee table. Her brows furrowed and she went and picked it up.

I've had enough.

Of course. Harry had always been a one-liner kind of guy. A single tear fell down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. She understood he was under a lot of pressure trying to defeat Ol' Voldie, as she liked to call him, in fact, that was what they fought about half the time! But that wasn't a valid reason to leave the person who loved you and was supporting you most! At least not to her. She ripped that paper, screamed in anger, and fell to the floor in a fit of tears. She tore off the ring he'd given to her at the end of her seventh year and threw it across the room.

"You're a lair!!" she screamed, then curled into a ball and whispered, "A lair that I loved." And continued to cry silently.

She had no idea how long she laid there crying, but it felt like and eternity. She looked up to the clock on the wall. It read 10:06. _Either I slept late, or I cried a long time, s_he though bitterly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and went to the kitchen to get food. She wasn't in the mood to cook the muggle way, so she flicked her wand and eggs were cooking on their own, along with a pot of coffee. She watched the eggs sizzle in the pan and the coffee slowly drip into the pot, while she sat at the table. She truly didn't know what to think. So many questions were running though her head, it almost hurt physically. How could I let this happen? Why didn't I hear him gathering his things? Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? Where did he go? Along with so many others, she couldn't sort them out.

She unconsciously flicked her wand again and her food and coffee came zooming towards her. She stabbed her fork into her egg angrily. For a moment, she even thought she broke the plate.

"This is all his fault. He was selfish. Always felt sorry for himself. I hope Ron beats him. He was an arse." She mumbled as she continued to stab her eggs. She suddenly stopped, dropped her fork, and dropped her face into her hands. "But he was my arse." Then she pushed her plate away from her and let her head fall onto the table with a loud _bang_. She didn't even feel the pain. She got up and grabbed a package of beef jerky, suddenly very grateful Hermione had taken her muggle shopping and lent her some of her muggle movies.

She put in Titanic, sat on the couch in a ball with her jerky, and cried throughout the whole movie. Then she put in another one, and cried through that one, too. She figured she should watch a lot since she planned on giving everything back today. And Harry's stuff was gone so she couldn't use that.

Halfway through the third, tear-filled movie, there was a tapping at her window. She opened it and let the owl in and took the letter.

Ginny-

There was another battle. We've got a LOT of auras down here. We need you here!! NOW!!

Elaine

Elaine was her coworker at St. Mungos. And her hand-writing was so terrible, Ginny could hardly read it. But she got the basic idea. Work, now. She hurried into her room and got dressed. She seriously hoped Harry wouldn't be there. Otherwise, she would probably just let him die.

After her hair was pulled back, she apparated down to St. Mungos.


	2. An Unexpected And Unwanted Encounter

**A/N: Well, I haven't gotten many readers for this, and that may be because it sucks lol. But I felt the need to continue it. So here's the second chapter. Like it, don't like it? Please review! I'd love it!**

When Ginny popped into St. Mungos, the first person she saw being wheeled into a room was her older brother Ron. She watched him in a daze.

"Ginny! Room 13! Now!" Her boss Jack yelled and shoved the patient chart into her chest. She grunted and took it. Dean Thomas was written in big letters across the top. Her eyes grew wide and she ran to room 13. Dean was in the room alone and completely passed out. She ran to his side and checked his pulse and breathing, then sighed in relief when both were fine.

She looked at his chart. It said he'd been hit with multiple Cruciatus Curses, so she took down a potion from the cupboard next to his bed and got it into him through and IV. _That should take care of him for now. _She hooked his chart on the end of his bed and left to go help someone else.

People were still running around in the hall as if it were the end of the world.

Another chart was shoved into her chest as someone hurried by. She grunted again and glared at her assailant. On this chart was, "Harry!!" she screamed. "No. No. Absolutely not." She handed his chart off to someone else, being sure to shove it into their chest to make them grunt. Then she smirked and went on her way.

"Ginny!" she heard Elaine yell from behind her. She turned and watched Elaine run to her, "I need you to take this one. I can't." she handed Ginny a chart, "Room 7!" She didn't bother looking at the name as she headed to room seven. On her way, she was handed another chart. This one had Pavarti Patil written across the top. She opened it and checked her status.

_Hit with many Cruciatus Curses, severe cuts and bruises along chest and back. Possible concussion._

Her eyes traveled down the page as she opened the door to room seven. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little weasel." She looked up to the face of Draco Malfoy. Her childhood enemy. _I'm going to kill Elaine._ She rolled her eyes.

She set Pavarti's chart on the counter and opened Malfoy's. _Left arm broken, severe bleeding from right thigh. Legal status: Alleged Death Eater._ She resisted the urge to let her eyes bulge out of her head. _Why are we helping him if he's a death eater? _She closed his chart and set it down as well. "Arm." She said holding out her hand. He smirked and held out his arm. He knew she hated helping him.

She felt around his arm for the break to determine how much Skelefix it would take to heal his arm. When she got to the elbow, he growled at her. She felt around a bit more before going to get the potion. "Drink." She told him. He then gagged. She smirked then moved to check his leg. This caused her to roll her eyes again, "Remove your pants."

"Ooh, forceful." He smirked back at her.

"Just remove your pants, Malfoy." She told him. He did and she looked at his leg. Then she got a potion and poured it over the large gash.

"Bloody hell!!" he yelled. She chuckled and sat down on a stool next to him with her stitching supplies to sew it up. Malfoy growled every time she stuck the needle into his skin, but other than that, the room was silent.

When she finished she wrapped his wound and pick up Pavatri's chart again. "Someone'll be in to check on you later." She hooked his chart on the end of his bed then left. "Take this for me, Seamus?" she asked as she passed him.

"Sure. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired." She walked away before he could say more.

Things had calmed down considerably, and she was able to walk without running into someone every two steps. She found Elaine sitting behind a desk rubbing her temples. "So," she leaned over the desk, "Why couldn't you take Malfoy's case?" she asked.

Elaine looked up and groaned, "Why couldn't you take Harry's case? She asked in return.

"Didn't get it." Ginny sat down and relaxed in a chair next to Elaine.

"Come on, Gin. I heard you say 'absolutely not' and pass it off to Carolyn."

"Tell me why you couldn't take Malfoy's case first."

"I slept with him back in school and he totally ditched me. I hate his guts but I still think he's hot." Ginny rolled her eyes. She really didn't understand the Draco Malfoy thing. Sure. He was hot, but she'd never sleep with him. "Your turn."

Ginny looked up, "Me and Harry had another row last night. Woke up this morning and he was gone, along with all his stuff." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie!" Elaine pulled her into a hug and Ginny sobbed on her shoulder.

"He said he would never leave me and he did! He lied!!" Ginny gripped Elaine's shirt and continued to cry.

"Why did you come to work?"

"I had to! This place was in chaos!"

"You should've stayed home and left the rest of us to handle it." Ginny continued to cry, "Ssh, ssh. It's ok. It'll all be ok." Her tears slowed to hiccups and she sat up again. "Go home." Elaine told her.

"I can't." she sniffed.

"Go! It's your day off. Your boyfriend just left you. Go home."

She nodded and got up, "Thanks." She mumbled. Then she left the hospital.


	3. Shopping And Unpleasant Conversations

**A/N – I know it's short, sorry. I've realized I write longer chapters when I put then directly on my computer instead of in a notebook. Oh well. They get longer I think. But anyway, here's the chapter, R & R please!?**

Ginny opened her door and threw her purse on the table. She looked up at the clock. 10:24. _Wow, I was here for three hours._ She groaned. She went to the kitchen and made herself some soup. There was a letter on the dining table. It was from Hermione.

Ginny –

I'm sure you heard about the battle this morning. Considering half our side was in St. Mungos. I got a letter from the doctors saying that Ron and Harry were going to be fine. I was also told that they got three death eaters. Nott, Crab, and some guy named Jackson. They go on trial tomorrow. I hope they get the death sentence. So anyway, maybe I could come over tomorrow. You could help me pick out baby clothes! I'm having a boy! So I'll see you then?"

Hermione

Hermione. Perfect Hermione. Married to the man of her dreams. Ginny's brother Ron. Three months pregnant with his son. Had the perfect life. Ginny was envious. But she was able to ignore the envy to be her friend.

She sat at the table with her cup of soup and drank in complete silence. The only noise to be heard was the soft ticking of the clock. All Ginny could do was sit there and stare at the opposite wall. There were no thoughts going through her head. No movement but for the unconscious drinking. She lost track of time, so the next time she looked up at the clock, it read 12:51. She set her cup in the sink and went to her room to go to bed. She lit a candle and searched for something to sleep in.

A single shirt sleeve stuck out from under the bed. She pulled it out and saw it was one of Harry's. she put it on and curled up under the covers. Then proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

She slept late the next morning. Or at least later than normal. Her clock read 8:37 when she woke up. She got up and got ready for her day. She knew Hermione would be over soon so she tried to get ready quickly. Afterwards, she got together all of Hermione's things and shrunk them so she could give them back.

Just as Ginny was making her breakfast, there was a knock at her door. She set the spatula down and went to the window. Hermione was there looking incredibly happy. She groaned, then put on a happy face and opened the door.

"Ginny!" Hermione engulfed her in a big hug.

"Hi, come on in. I was just making breakfast. Your things are on the table."

Hermione ignored her things, "So, how're things with you and Harry? I know about your fights. I heard him and Ron talking."

Ginny blinked back her tears, "Fine. Things are getting better." She smiled at Hermione who didn't seem to believe the lie, but let it go anyway. "So are we going shopping?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes! I know this lovely little baby shop in London!" Hermione was spinning through the kitchen and positively glowing. Ginny couldn't help but be happy for her best friend. And she also couldn't help but be incredibly jealous. She had everything Ginny wanted. And Ginny didn't have one bit of it.

"Have you eaten?" Ginny asked.

"Mhmm." She was still smiling, but had sat down at the table. Ginny served herself and ate in silence. Hermione didn't seem to notice. After she finished, Hermione practically drug her out of the house, still ignoring her things.

Ten minutes later, Ginny found herself looking through tiny, little clothes. _Why can't I be shopping for my own baby? No. Stop. Thinking that'll only make this worse._ She mentally smacked herself, _I can't believe…_ She never got to finish that thought.

"Oh, Gin! Look at this!" Hermione was gushing over a tiny, pink, frilly dress.

Ginny wanted to gag, "You're having a boy, 'Mione."

"It's still adorable!" Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to browsing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, "Let's get some coffee." Hermione said and proceeded to drag her out of the store. "What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked when they sat at the table.

Ginny cast her eyes downward and heaved a pained sigh, "Harry and I got in another row the other night. When I woke up yesterday morning, him and all his stuff was gone."

Hermione gasped, "Oh, Gin! I'm so sorry!" then she pulled her into a hug and Ginny let a few more tears fall. "Here's what we'll do," Hermione said, "We'll go back to your place, eat some chocolate and ice cream, cry over a few good girl movies, then tonight, we'll go to a bar, dance, flirt, and you'll have a one night stand."

"You're pregnant, Hermione." Ginny sat back up and had some more coffee.

"And barely showing! And it's not like I'm gunna drink or have a one night stand. Just you."

"Oh wonderful, why don't I just go to a bar alone and scream 'love me, I'm desperate!'"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and pulled Ginny out of the mall.


	4. One Night Stands and A Letter

As it turns out, they did everything Hermione said. The food, the movies, and (against Ginny's will) the bar. At precisely eight o'clock that night, Hermione got Ginny in a silver halter, that hung loosely around the neck and tied in the back with a small string to keep it on. Very sluttish in Ginny's opinion. And a black mini-skirt, black strappy, five inch spike heels, and a lot of jewelry. Then she got a sexy hair do. She had no idea how Hermione did it, but then, she was too annoyed to pay attention.

Then Hermione dressed like a slut. Or at least Ginny thought so. She was told that that was how you got one night stands. Ginny had never wanted one, so how was she supposed to know? She looked in the mirror while Hermione got ready and wanted to smack herself. She resisted thought, just to keep her friend happy. Angry Hermione was never good. She had no idea how Ron could handle it.

They got to the bar at about nine and Hermione pulled Ginny straight to the bar. "A water and a shot of quarvo please?" Hermione told the bartender. Ginny took the drink greatfully and downed it, then cringed. It was like fire going down her throat.

Hermione laughed and they went to the dance floor. Now this, she could do. A guy came over and she grinded herself into him. His hands were on her hips and his breath was on her neck. It was exhilarating. Then when the song finished, Ginny and her dance partner went to the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Shot of quarvo." Ginny said.

He raised his eyebrow, "Budwiser." He said.

"One of those too, please?" Ginny added. The bartender left and came back a minute later with the drinks. Ginny downed the shot.

"Big drinker?" she was asked.

Ginny looked up at him, "Nope."

He chuckled, "Steve." He held out his hand.

"Ginny." She smiled a little and shook his hand.

"Let's dance." He pulled her back to the floor where they danced for a while. Then he kissed her. She kissed him back as he pulled her back to the bar. That was where it broke.

"Two things," she said. He just stared at her, "I gotta tell my friend I'm leaving, and we go to your place."

"K." was all he said.

Ginny left and found Hermione at the bar flirting with some guy. She rolled her eyes and went over to her. "Hey, 'Mione, I'm leaving." She said.

"Ok, then I'll leave to. Bye!" she yelled to the guy still sitting at the bar.

"Wait! Can I get your number?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm married." She flashed her ring at him, "But it was nice to meet you!" He looked stunned as they walked away. Ginny met up with Steve at the door and looked over at Hermione who gave her a thumbs up and mouthed "Nice" to her. Ginny chuckled silently and followed Steve.

The minute they got into his apartment, his hands were all over her. He led her to the bedroom and kicked the door closed. She was scared, but also very excited. The only person she'd ever had sex with was Harry, so this would be a new experience. He removed her top and planted his lips on her collar bone as they fell back on the bed.

Two hours later, Ginny got up and dressed. "Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Home." Was all she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I only wanted a one night stand. I got it, and now I'm going home."

"What if I wanted more than a one night stand?"

"Technically, you don't shag the person you want to have a serious relationship with on the first night. And if you wanted a serious relationship, you should've gone somewhere other than a bar." And she left.

When she popped into her living room, she immediately began removing her clothes and throwing them wherever. She threw on her long nightshirt and climbed into bed. She fell into a deep sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

She woke the next morning at 9 am. She sat up in bed for a while just thinking. _Stages of grief – seemingly endless sadness, anger, the one night stand, and letting go. I'm obviously on the letting go stage. Stupid Hermione. She pushed me through the stages way too fast._ Then she got a piece of parchment and a quill. She tapped the quill on her chin in thought before writing.

_This is it. My final days doesn't seem like long enough to go through four stages of grief. But that's what happens when you have a friend like mine. But maybe this is a good thing. I wont have to sulk over a break up for longer than I know I would have. In all our years of knowing each other, I always thought our love would last forever. It's probably better this way. I don't wanna be with someone I'm always fighting with. From now on, I'm gonna start loving life. If someone asks me out, I'll go. If I see something I want, I'll buy it. This could very possibly be the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_By the way, if anyone reads this, (which I highly doubt will happen), I want to say thank you for wasting your time on reading my unexplained rambling. It means a lot. So thank you._

She smiled, very satisfied with her letter to no one. She folded it into an airplane and set it on her nightstand before going to the bathroom to get ready for work. All done with a smile on her face.


	5. Truth

**A/N – Chapter 5! Finally lol…I don't have much to say here so I'm just going to let you read now. Enjoy!**

"What do we got today Ashley?" Ginny asked the girl at the front desk on the third floor of St. Mungos.

"Uhmm…" she looked through a few papers on the desk, "You need to take the discharge papers to room seven, and check on Dean Thomas in room thirteen."

"Has he woken up yet?" Ginny asked as she checked Malfoy's papers.

"As far as I know, he hasn't."

"K." Ginny took the papers and went down the hall towards room seven.

Elaine stopped her on her way, "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, concern evident in her eyes.

"Alright." Ginny said. Elaine looked confused, "I'll explain later." And she went on her way.

Ginny opened the door of room seven, her eyes still on the paper in her hand, "How's your leg?" she asked looking up at Malfoy.

"How do you think, Weasel?" she rolled her eyes and started unbandaging the wound.

"Were you given the potion to fix your arm?" she asked.

"Well, since it isn't broken anymore, I'm going to go with yes."

"Look Malfoy, I want you out of here as much as you, if not more. So if you just work with me a little, I can give you the papers and you get out." He just rolled his eyes. She looked at his leg where his gash was. All that was left was a scar. It looked longer than she had remembered it, but she attributed that to the rush she was in and ignored it. Then she handed Draco his discharge papers and a quill, "Sign and get out." He did. She took his chart and went back to the file room to put it away as it was now unneeded.

"Malfoy gone?" it was Elaine behind her.

"Mhmm." Ginny said as she searched for the M's.

"So tell me. What happened to make you 'alright'?" Elaine took the chart and put it up for her. Ginny looked in every direction then pulled Elaine into a broom cupboard.

"Hermione took me to a bar last night and got me to have a one night stand." She cast her gaze down, ashamed.

"Oo, really! How was it?"

Ginny glared at her then looked back down, "It was…ok. It wasn't Harry."

"Oh sweetie! I guarantee there's better than Harry out there!"

"That doesn't mean I want it." She was crying again. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help it.

"I know it hurts, Gin. Just give it time. It'll get better, I promise."

Ginny lifted her head from Elaine's shoulder, "Promise?" she asked.

Elaine wiped away her tears, "Promise." Ginny smiled, "Now let's get out of here and hope there's a guy in the other room so we can fuck with him." They laughed and opened the door.

Their boss Jack was looking through a file and looked up, "Oo! Girl on girl! I'll give you the day off if I can come with." He said.

"Oh yeas, 'cause we would absolutely love to have sex with you." Elaine said sarcastically.

"Sorry Jackie, but you're not our type." Ginny said. They laughed again and walked past. Jack glared at their backs. "I'll see you later, Elaine. I've gotta go check on Dean Thomas." Ginny waved and walked away.

Dean was still unconscious when she got to room thirteen. She checked his IV, which was almost empty, and changed it. Then she went back to the front desk. Seamus was there doing some paper work. "Seamus, can you check on Dean? I think he was hit with something more than a Cruciatus curse." She said.

"Wasn't he hit with four?" Seamus asked.

"Supposedly. But then he would've woken up yesterday at the latest. Earlier with the potion I gave him. He's still unconscious."

"K, I'll go take a look."

"Thanks." And she went to see Ron. Ginny thanked God Hermione wasn't there when she got to Ron's room. But Ron was awake and eating ice cream like a pig. _Doesn't surprise me._ She thought. "Hey."

Ron looked up from his ice cream, "Hey! Any chance I can get some more of this?" he asked.

She laughed, "Only if you tell me how the rest of the Weasleys are."

"I think I was the only one of us unlucky enough to get stuck here." She laughed again and conjured some more ice cream, "So I heard you and Harry had another fight."

"Yeah. He-he moved out." Ron _actually_ put his ice cream down and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Gin. And you can _believe_ he's gunna get a serious beating!"

She laughed and sat up again, "I'm actually happy he finally left. I was tired of the yelling and the fighting, and him threatening to go. I was only anticipating his leaving." Ron nodded, "Anyway, I have to get back to work. I'll send a doctor in with your discharge papers so you can get the hell out of here." She went to the door and suddenly stopped and turned back around, "Try to be more careful next time and stay out of here. I hate having to deal with you every other week." He glared at her and she went back to the front desk. "Ashley, whose Ron Weasley's doctor?

The receptionist looked through a stack of papers, "Stan Seeley." She said finally.

"Have him take Ron his discharge papers. And can I get a status check on Dean Thomas?" Ginny asked.

"We haven't gotten anything back on him yet."

"K, thanks." She took three steps and stopped when she heard a man behind her say, "I need a healer, please."

She turned around again, "What's the problem?" she asked. He looked at her and held out his arm. It was dangling there, almost completely severed. His chest and both arms were covered in blood. "Bloody hell! Ashley, get me a bed, NOW!" the man passed out and she struggled to keep him up in her arms. Ashley came running back with the stretcher and helped Ginny get him on it. "Why do I always get the crazy injuries?" then she quickly wheeled him into room seven.

Jack came running in after her, "What happened?" he asked as he checked the man for life.

"No idea. He walked in with a severed arm and asked for help. Then he passed out." She checked his arm for infection and if it was still possible for it to be reconnected.

"Almost severed." Jack said. Ginny laughed. He was always able to make light of any situation. She loved having him for a boss. Jack rummaged through the cupboards for a disinfectant potion while Ginny went through the drawers for bandages and suture materials. Ginny held the man's arm together while Jack did the stitching as she still wasn't very good at it. After a half hour, they wrapped it in a bandage that had been soaked in a potion meant for better healing. Then Ginny stuck him with an IV for pain killers. And hopefully it'd help keep him asleep as well.

She filled out a few papers in his chart and hung it at the end of his bed until he woke up and she could fill out the rest. Then she went for her lunch break.

She popped back into her house and went to her letter to no one. After her conversation with Ron, she realized everything she said was true. And she had been ready to let him go for months now. This letter was a symbol of her independence, and she wanted to send it out. She put a spell on the paper airplane that was her letter and let it out her window. She watched it until it was just a dot, knowing it would fly for an hour. Then she went to her kitchen for lunch. She was truly satisfied.

**A/N – There it is! Review please! It's really greatly appreciated…And I know I say this a lot…But I really do hope to have the next chapter up soon…Sorry for the wait! Love y'all!**


End file.
